


I know

by Radami



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Being judge, Gen, Heartless - Freeform, Ligue 1 - Freeform, paris saint germain, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radami/pseuds/Radami
Summary: "If there something that could make me hesitate my will, it must be the humanity. And I hate it so much, very much."





	

I know what I'm going to do.

It was actually easy but also hard in the same time when I have to consider. One is easy to follow the rule. Also one is hard to do something against my will. If there something that could make me this hesitate, it must be the humanity.

And I hate it so much, very much.

I watch les Parisiens run into one to join the celebration on their second goals tonight. Also the 100th to Edinson Cavani, who is now their main Striker this season. It's just an ordinary occasion I always see in my long career.

If only that boy still puts his jersey on, there wouldn't occur me this feeling.

It's all recall me to the time I gave Zlatan Ibrahimović a yellow card. He took his jersey off after scored against Cean in their home. He just wanted to show plenty of his tattoos. I didn't know exactly that day why he did so when he should know that it could cause him booked. It turned out after match that Zlatan presented himself for a campaign for those kids who suffer from starving. Something like painting their names on his skin to represent that whenever people see this, it would remind them to those kids who suffer. I knew starving things is such a big deal. And Zlatan did remind us, emphasize the urge to do something on it.

I felt sorry. But if I could turn back the time, I would do what I did so.

It's my duty.

The whole stadium is noisy. Those Parisiens in the stand are chanting that boy's name. And I'm standing on the pitch where I would wait for their celebration to be an end. Finally the players move on to prepare their position. And Edinson Cavani walks toward me.

His white shirt he wears inside his jersey was painted to 'ACF fuerza' which we all know what does it mean. The tragedy. Such a tragedy the world cry about it these past days.

I respect him for his gesture, personally.

But rule must have no exception. I show him a yellow card. And he accepts it by no resist. Probably he saw it would coming and prepared for it already. Such a good boy.

I know I would be judged how heartless I am the very next minute. Perhaps forever ever since. But it's all my duty.

I know what I did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story come out when I found many tweets throwing hate on this poor referee Frank Schneider after PSG 2-0 Angers. This is hurt, because he is just someone who does his duty. Despite the fact Cavani would show respect to the Chapecoense's tragedy recently, he did break the rule. But I don't think they were wrong. They both actually do their duties and will. Anyway, this story would never come out if Schneider wasn't the referee who gave Zlatan a yellow card. It still surprised me.


End file.
